


Descubriendo la verdad

by Nekone (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekone
Summary: Lucifer sabe que Linda tiene razón. Debe decírselo, pero sabe que si lo hace la perderá. Pero si lo piensa mejor, ¿De que tiene miedo? ¿De su reacción, o de si mismo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot sacado del capitulo 10, segunda temporada, o como me hubiese gustado que hubiese terminado. Si aún no lo has visto (que recomiendo) puedes leer ya que he procurado sacar todo lo relacionado a la trama principal.

No supo como es que se encontraba en la casa de Lucifer, ni porqué le había ido a buscar. ¿Tal vez esperaba que ocurriese algo esa noche? ¿O tan solo buscaba respuestas?

Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Sea como fuere, era demasiado tarde para irse. Chloe se encontraba ya en las puertas del ascensor, esperando a que se abriesen mientras le rogaba a su corazón que dejara de latir tan rápido. "¡Es solo un hombre, por dios!"

Cuando llegó casi se dió un golpe con Lucifer, quien iba apresurado hacia el ascensor. Al verla se mostró sorprendido, muy sorprendido a decir verdad; sin embargo enseguida volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa cínica que tanto desquiciaba a la detective.

Ambos balbucearon salutaciones, y aunque él lo quisiese negar con su sonrisa y su posado despreocupado, Chloe sabía que Lucifer también estaba nervioso.

-Así que... ¿Ibas a irte? -Consiguió formular la detective, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que él llevaba un par de bolsas con comida y una botella, aparentemente cara, entre sus manos. ¿Una nueva conquista, tal vez? Ese simple pensamiento la llenaba de rabia, pero se esforzó en contenerlo, ya que no quería más malentendidos como con el de Ella.

-De hecho sí. -A paso lento se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando la detective ya pensaba que la iba a dejar sola, este giró hacia el bar para dejar las cosas que tenía en las manos. - Iba a buscarte a ti. Creo que te debo una cena.

Chloe no pudo evitar que una risita nerviosa se le escapara, ni que sus latidos aumentasen. Se sintió algo enfadada, sin embargo, al ver como la sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchaba, obviamente complacido por esa reacción.

Media hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban compartiendo la comida en el sofá, uno frente el otro, usando la mesa de café como soporte. Los dos reían y comían como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, como si Chloe no tuviera que llegar temprano para ver si su pequeña dormía, como si Lucifer no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer.

-Di "ya"

-¡Ya!

Ambos reían como un par de adolescentes enamorados, mientras Lucifer le ponía más vino y Chloe tan solo quería impedirlo.

-Espero que sepas que llevó meses conseguir una reserva en este sitio.

-Sí, las patatas fritas están increíbles.

-Gracias, las hice yo mismo. -Lucifer dio un trago a su bebida, por supuesto para ocultar la tonta sonrisa que no se podía despegar de sus labios.

Unos segundos más tarde las sonrisas pararon, pero no las miradas. Ambos parecían fascinados por los ojos del otro, como si los colores nocturnos que se colaban por el ventanal hubiesen acabado ahí. Lucifer fue el primero en carraspear y hablar, para el pesar de Chloe.

-Detective... Lo que has dicho hoy en el juzgado...

-Era la verdad. -Interrumpió ella, cogiendo las manos de Lucifer.

Él no pudo evitarlo y miró sus manos entrelazadas, y como ella no hacía amago de querer apartarlas. Volvió a mirarla, solo para ver como Chloe le sonreía de lado.

No podía resistir, no podía más, había aguantado demasiado tiempo bajo los efectos seductores de Lucifer Morningstar, y ahora lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

Se acercó un poco, para solo ver como Lucifer respondía acerándose él. Poco a poco ambos se juntaban cada vez más, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban. Pero cuando la detective iba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, algo se lo impidió.

Lucifer la había apartado gentilmente. No la miraba a ella, sino al suelo, y respiraba como si acabase de correr una maratón.

Como si le hubiera costado mucho separarse.

-¿Lucifer?

-No puedo hacerlo, detective, no puedo. -Lucifer temblaba mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Chloe puso sus manos en sus rodillas, pero al ver lo incómoda que se encontraba por culpa de la mesa de café, la rodeó para estar más cerca y reconfortarlo.

-Lucifer, estoy aquí por si necesitas hablar. Sino, la doctora puede...

-¡Ese es el problema! -Le interrumpió.- ¡La ultima vez que fui yo mismo con alguien la herí! ¡Y yo no quiero que te pase eso a ti, pero Linda me ha dicho que debo hacerlo y...! -Lucifer fue relajándose a medida que las caricias de Chloe aumentaban. Esta rió interiormente al descubrir que la manera de calmarlo era la misma que usaba con Trixie cuando tenía pesadillas. -Tengo miedo de perderte, Chloe.

La mención de su nombre en ese momento la hizo temblar. Rara vez le había llamado por su nombre, y en ese momento tan íntimo usarlo significaba mucho más de lo que Lucifer estaría dispuesto a compartir.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, Lucifer. -Susurró Chloe, sin dejar de acariciar su mejillas. Al ver que no reaccionaba, pensó en otra manera de que accediera. -¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? como los que tanto te gustan. Si tú me muestras lo que tanto miedo te da enseñarme, yo te prometo que me quedaré tanto tiempo como quieras.

Lucifer asintió y con la misma gentileza de antes colocó las manos de la detective encima de su falda. Lucifer sonrió, como si quisiese restarle importancia, sin embargo la sonrisa era esta vez triste, como si de alguna manera se despidiera en silencio.

Como si se despidiera de ella.

Chloe no lo entendía, pero al pestañear lo vio todo. El cautivador rostro de Lucifer se había vuelto grotesco, rojo como la sangre. Sus ojos almendrados eran también rojizos, y su esclerótica, usualmente blanca era ahora del negro más oscuro.

Chloe estaba en shock, y lo mucho más al pestañear y encontrarse de nuevo con el usual y seductor Lucifer, quien la miraba tristemente.

Lucifer se levantó con calma y se alejó de la detective, dejándole un camino recto hacia el ascensor. No iba a obligarle a estar ahí, y obviamente ahora no querría estar.

Chloe se puso las manos a la cabeza y empezó a temblar. Se le escapaban lágrimas que intentaba ocultar mientras cada vez iba poniéndose en posición fetal en el sofá.

-Dios, lo siento, lo siento mucho...

-No pongas a mi padre en esto, por favor. -Lucifer trató de bromear, aunque él quisiese llorar. también. Ver a Chloe tan asustada le desgarraba por dentro, y era mucho peor el saber que era su culpa. ¿Por qué había hecho caso a la doctora? Ahora la perdería a ella, la única razón que tenía para quedarse.

La única razón para considerar Los Ángeles su hogar.

Y mientras Lucifer seguía en sus lamentaciones, Chloe se acercó y le abrazó, mientras seguía llorando y pidiendo perdón. Ese contacto le sorprendió, ¿Si tanto miedo había pasado, para que le abraza? A no ser...

-¿No...No me temes?

La detective paró de llorar, aunque aún sollozaba. Miró a Lucifer a los ojos, unos ojos que en lugar de estar llenos de miedo y angustia, estaban llenos de dudas; como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia.

-¡Claro que no! Eres... eres muy raro y a veces hasta peligroso, pero no eres una amenaza.

Y Lucifer se vio envuelto en un abrazo algo más suave que el anterior, con una detective que se esforzaba por volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero él aún no lo entendía, le costaba demasiado entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué lloras, entonces?

Chloe volvió a mirarle. Esta vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza y culpa, como si ella de verdad hubiese hecho algo malo. Lucifer sonrió de lado, ya que encontraba imposible que ella hiciese algo mal, siempre perfecta, siempre...

-Tu eres Satanás, el señor y rey del infierno el...

-Me parece que ya a quedado claro, sí.

-Pero yo eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Desde el primer día que te conocí me lo dijiste. Cada día, siempre que te preguntaba algo sobre ti me decías la verdad, pero yo no te creía. Pedía que confiaras en mí, pero era yo quien desconfiaba. Cuando te pregunté por tus alas, cuando te preguntaba siempre porqué habías escogido ese personaje. Llegó un punto en el que no me contabas nada, porque sabía que no te iba a entender. Es todo mi culpa, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Chloe volvió a llorar. Lucifer estaba estático, y lo único que hacía era acariciar el cabello de la detective repetitivamente.

Así que era por eso... Chloe lloraba por no haber confiado en él, lloraba por haberle hecho pasar mal este tiempo; lloraba por él...

Las piernas de Lucifer fallaron, haciendo que tanto él como la detective cayeran al suelo. Él quedó apoyado en la cristalera de su ático, y ella se puso entre sus piernas, llorando y manchando su camisa de seda italiana. ¿Pero que importancia tenia eso ahora? Ella no se había ido, no le temía ¡Estaba llorando por él! ¿Que más podía pedir?

-Hey, detective, hey. Mírame.

Ella se agarró al pecho del hombre y negó con la cabeza, aunque por lo menos había parado de llorar. Lucifer rió al verla tan vulnerable."¿Quién iba a pensar que la gran detective Decker podía llegar a ser tan adorable?". Con calma y una sonrisa agarró su mentón y la obligó a enfrentarse a su mirada.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

Esas simples palabras hicieron sonreír de nuevo a Chloe; quien, aunque tenía los labios y los ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, la cara roja y el pelo hacia todas direcciones, a ojos de Lucifer era un verdadero ángel. Y él sabía de esas cosas.

La detective tocó la cara de Lucifer, y le quitó una lágrima que ni él mismo sabía que se encontraba allí. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero este se lo impidió cogiéndole de las muñecas y poniéndola encima suyo.

-Tengo que irme, Lucifer. Trixie debería estar durmiendo y...

-Y estoy seguro de que puedes pedirle a Maze que la arrope por ti, ¿cierto? Vivís juntas, después de todo.

-Lucifer, yo...

-Me lo has prometido, Chloe, hemos hecho un trato. -La arrogante sonrisa de Lucifer volvía a estar ahí, y ella no supo si era una buena o mala señal.- has dicho que si yo te lo mostraba tú te quedarías, y yo he terminado mi parte.

Chloe se dio cuenta en ese momento de la posición tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraban. Lucifer también pareció darse cuenta, porque la miró con un aire seductor y levantó una ceja. Esta vez, sin embargo, Chloe no se separó, sino que agachó la cabeza hasta que chocó con la de Lucifer.

-¿Y hasta cuando quieres que me quede?

-Para siempre.

Chloe se sorprendió en sobremanera al oír eso, sobretodo por lo débil y baja que había sonado su voz. Claramente no se lo había dicho a ella, ya que ni siquiera le estaba mirando al decirlo, pero el oír esas palabras la hicieron querer llorar de nuevo.

-Bueno... No creo poder quedarme aquí para siempre, ya sabes, el trabajo, la niña...-La detective miró al hombre que tenía debajo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verle entrar en pánico, casi se le podía oí preguntándose "¿como me ha podido oír?" -...Pero puedo quedarme esta noche, si quieres.

-Me parece justo. -Susurró Lucifer, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bastante contagiosa si se lo peguntáis a Chloe, que en ese momento también sonreía.

Se dejó caer en Lucifer sin hacerle daño y se abrazaron por tercera vez esa noche, disfrutando del tiempo juntos ahora sin barreras ni secretos.


End file.
